Interest in solar modules has increased in recent years as an energy source with a low environmental impact. Solar modules are usually provided with a solar cell string having a plurality of solar cells connected electrically by wiring members.
Conventionally, the solar cells are most often bonded to the wiring member using solder. However, in order to bond the solar cells to the wiring member using solder, the solder has to be melted. As a result, the temperature of the solar cells rises and solar cells are often damaged or deformed in bonding step between the solar cell and the wiring member.
In view of this problem, the bonding of solar cells to a wiring member using a conductive resin adhesive has been studied as seen, for example, in Patent Document 1. Because conductive adhesives can lower the temperature of the bonding step as compared to solder, damage and deformation of solar cells can be suppressed.